User talk:Raziel Reaper/Archive 9
HILITE Enter the chat. It won't take long. ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' [talk:Dodo8|''[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] Protect Hey, Ilan. Can you protect (admins only) those pages: Template: Patroller, Template:Chat Moderator, Template:Under Construction? http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] Back to school? Hey Ilan. I didn't edit or talk with anyone this weekend as my Google Chrome can't load the editor no more and now I'm editing with my Firefox (it will have to dotried it with my cell phone, but it doesn't load the editor either, it never did...). Today's the last day of my holidays (I'll be back to school tomorrow). Have yours finished today? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:06, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, first I used IE9, then Google Chrome because it was much faster, then Opera, Maxthon and Safari. Now I'm editing the Wiki with Firefox but when I can't use the laptop, I keep an eye on things with my cell phone. You're lucky. I wished my holidays lasted for as long as yours...no more waking up at 9:30-10:00, now it's 6:30 again... Ilan, do you have a Facebook and/or Twitter account? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) So you don't talk to many people on Facebook...anyway, Imma send you a friendship request, just gimme your FB name. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Done it, pronto. Search for the CW artwork of a red Infernus. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:12, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:MGSV Nah, Ilan. To tell you the truth, I never knew they were making a Metal Gear Solid V. I just assumed myself that Rising ''and ''Ground Zeroes were the only ones being made and coming out (Rising has). I'll check out the trailer myself. Thanks for telling me.:) Cheers, Mr. T. (talk) 17:44, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: With the new FOX engine, that game will be so real, my dad will think it's real! Ground Zeroes have it too! Are you getting any of the two coming out? Mr. T. (talk) 18:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ground Zeroes is already coming out for the current-gen consoles, proven by its official poster (Trivial Fact: This is the first major MGS title to go multi-platform). I'm not so sure about MGS V, though. Mr. T. (talk) 18:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: It's a totally freakin' sweet game. Open world too like GTA. Like you, I'm not sure about getting it though because after I get GTA V, my mom said that will be not buying me anymore games for a while. GTAV or MGS: GZ or MGSV, which one comes out first.........xD Mr. T. (talk) 18:28, April 1, 2013 (UTC) : Exclude that from my list. :( Now it's a deciding factor between GTA V and MGS:GZ. Since MGS: GZ is a continuation of 2010's MGS: Peace Walker, it will add the story of what happened to "Paz" and what motive did they have of capturing Chico? The biggest question is: Who is this XOF orginization? : Mr. T. (talk) 18:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :: I heard about that too. I think it's no because didn't Colonel Volgin used electricity? Then again, in MGS 3, he died by fire on top of the Shagohod... I wonder how this "fire demon" plays out... :: Mr. T. (talk) 21:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I knew that it wasn't Revolver Ocelot at the time 1974 he'd be in his 30s-40s by now. I seen the MGSV trailer. I gotta say a game trailer so stunning, it puts an important question in your mind: Is this Big Boss's final story on his mercenary times? Since this is the last MGS game, it leads up to Metal Gear, Solid Snake's story. *sniffs* This what happens to MSF? A tragic way to go: by being blown up by XOF. Kaz Miller and Big Boss will find out this "XOF" with their new "Diamond Dogs" splinter-cell orginization. Mr. T. (talk) 21:28, April 2, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah and this will fill the storyline when MGS V come out. This is the last MGS game that Hideo Kojima will direct. *sniffs* *BeAMan!MSFIsGone!* : Mr. T. (talk) 03:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Can you unlock the Grand Theft Auto V page for me? I want to replace the logo with the box art. 13:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, nevermind. I didnt know it was infobox. 13:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Cover Art Cooles Covert art until now. BTW, can you replace WildBrick's photo with this one: I turned it into a .png for a better quality and also has a better name. ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' ''Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 11:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Gameplay Quotes Hey ILan, I found some quotes for CJ but they are divided into 10 videos and I find no way into adding all of them in the page, so what do you suggest we should do. Ray boccino (talk) 12:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Problably like 4, that would be fine I think.' Ray boccino (talk) 16:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC)' Hello, thanks for the info you replied to me. Id like some help from you, take a look at my post in the HD era LCPD page. There are things Id like to improve... sincerely Massionet51 (talk) 13:16, April 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ok. Also, take a look on the Law Enforcement Agencies in HD Universe when you're done.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''User:Jeansowaty2/Custom_Skins/FAM1'.Can they be created on this wiki too? [[User:Jeansowaty2|Jeansowaty2 (talk) 17:01, April 13, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 :Thanks for letting me know :P RE: Fuck, Ilan. I just copy pasted your contributions to look nice and when I click publish "someone edited the page". Now I'll have to do it over again. And I don't like the employee part.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''. :It moves any content following the template below any objects floating to the left and/or right (TOCs, infoboxes, images, etc..).[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:McJeff|Jeff (talk| ) 06:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :I removed his rights based on the above and his attitude towards a banned chat user. Messi1983 (talk) 08:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::"And btw, I told you to leave a neat message, you didn't even captialize the first word, if that happens again, I have to delete it everytime until you get it right alright." - That is what I take issue with. Messi1983 (talk) 08:02, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I talked to Cloudkit, he said that Tony30000 cursed on the chat, and called him a "bastard" and a "bitch". As you can see here he is also banned on other wikis. I'm not taking Cloud's defence, but I think Tony should be blocked on the wiki also. I think Cloudkit should say sorry and someone tell him what to do when something like this happens.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''